Glossary
This glossary contains of a list of terms and the like used in the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series, a brief description and links to articles concerning them. A *Abramov **Ursula Abramov: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *‎Alcyon: Pleiades-class Colony Federation battleship lost 120 years ago. *Alhanko **Asta Alhanko: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. B *Back Slash: Frontier pirate ship. *Barbaroosa: Pirate ship captained by Kenjo Kurihara. *Battleship: Warship class. *Bell **Lilly Bell: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Bentenmaru: A space pirate ship, currently captained by Marika Kato. One of the Original Seven. *‎Bentenmaru Captain's ID Ring: A ring meant for the Bentenmaru's captain, which allows them complete access and control of the Bentenmaru's systems. *Big Catch: Frontier pirate ship captained by Stone. *Bisque Company: A criminal group who targetted Marika during the Nebula Cup. *Blue **Noel Blue: A bounty hunter. C *Calmwind: Home planet of the Nebula Cup. *Cat-Monkey: Animal species resembling a cross between a cat and a monkey. *Catherine: Bodyguard Commander in the service of the Serenity Royal Family. *Celsius **Jackie Celsius *Central Line: A cruise line. *Certon **Mylene Certon: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Chapie **Flora Chapie: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Chimaera of Skylla: Frontier pirate ship captained by ‎Müller Grant. *Christie **Quartz Christie: Galactic Empire pirate, pirate hunter and captain of the Grand Cross. *Colony Federation: The colony planets that fought against their overseers in the War of Independence. *Coolph **Junigh Coolph: Jenny Dolittle's arranged fiance. **Theodore Coolph *Coorie: The Bentenmaru's electronic warfare specialist. *Corback-class: A mass-produced escort ship class. *Cruiser: Warship class. *Cynical **Lyrical Cynical: Frontier pirate. D *Dark Star: Frontier pirate ship (the 9th ship to receive a Letter of Marque during the War of Independence). *Dinghy: Small single-seat sailing vessel. *Dolittle **Jenny Dolittle: President of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club during Marika's first year at Hakuoh Academy. **Robert Dolittle: Head of Hugh & Dolittle Interstellar Transportation (in the anime) and Jenny's uncle. *Dragon **Master Dragon: Captain of the Shangri-La. E *Eight: Captain of the Low of War. *El Santo: Frontier pirate ship. *Endo **Mami Endo: One of Marika's closest friends. *Escort ship: Warship class meant for escorting other vessels. F *Fahrenheit **Jackie Fahrenheit *Fairy Jane: Fast-growing interstellar travel company started by Jenny Dolittle. *Faster-than-light: Self-explanatory form of travel and communication *Fei: Chef in charge of the Pirate's Nest. One of the Legendary Chef's five sons. *Frigard Line: A cruise line. G *Galactic Empire: An expansionist state, the most powerful faction in the galaxy. *Garnet A: Red giant star, about 30 light years from the Tau system. *Golden Ghost Ship *‎Grand Cross: Experimental mobile battleship. *Grandwood **Misa Grandwood: The Bentenmaru's medical/deputy officer *Grant **Mira Grant: Mira's sister. **‎Müller Grant: Pirate guild executive and captain of the Chimaera of Skylla. *Grennorth **Natalia Grennorth: A new member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. H *Hakugin Go: Frontier pirate ship. *Hakuoh Academy: Educational establishment on the Sea of the Morning Star. *Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club *Harada **Maki Harada: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Harold Lloyd Insurance Union: The Bentenmaru's insurance company - the largest one in the Orion Arm. *Hologram: Projected three-dimensional image. *Hoshimiya **Ai Hoshimiya: A new member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. Talented pilot. *Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation: Major family-run transport company. *Hyakume: The Bentenmaru's radar and sensor specialist. I *Ironbeard: Masked Galactic Empire pirate and captain of the Parabellum. J *Jabberwocky: Battleship in the Hugh and Dolittle escort fleet. *‎John: Captain of the Southern Island. *Jormungand: A ship-to-ship missile. K *Kachua: Captain of the Viracocha. *Kato **Gonzaemon Kato: Marika's father and the Bentenmaru's previous captain. **Marika Kato: Main protagonist of the series. Captain of the pirate ship Bentenmaru and a high school student at Hakuoh Academy. **Ririka Kato: Marika's mother. Former space pirate, known as "Blaster Ririka". *Kelvin **Jackie Kelvin *Kipling: Hakuoh Academy teacher. Marika's homeroom teacher and Yacht Club advisor before being involved in an accident just before the start of the series. *Kobayashimaru **Syoko Kobayashimaru: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Kuki **Sumi Kuki: Captain of the Murakamimaru. *Kurihara **Chiaki Kurihara: Marika's friend and ally. The heir to the pirate ship Barbaroosa. **Kenjo Kurihara: Chiaki's father and captain of the Barbaroosa. *Kurotori: Pirate ship lost during the battle over Garnet A in the final days of the War of Independence. L *Lambert **April Lambert: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Lambretta **Lynn Lambretta: Vice-president then president of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club and a skilled hacker. *Lamp House: Retro cafe where Marika has a part-time job as a waitress. *Launo **Talvikki Launo: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Legendary Chef: Unnamed chef who cooked for the Pirate's Council during the War of Independence. *Letter of Marque: A license given to space pirates during the War of Independence that allows them to operate as privateers. *Lightning 11: Armed transport ship which targetted the Odette II and Marika onboard. *Liner: Large passenger ship. *Love Machine: Frontier pirate ship (the 10th ship to receive a Letter of Marque during the War of Independence). *Low of War: Frontier pirate ship (the 8th ship to receive a Letter of Marque during the War of Independence). *Luca: The Bentenmaru's navigator and seer. M *Maracot-class: Large battleship class. *McDougal **Kane McDougal: The Bentenmaru's helmsman. **Shane McDougal: Kane's younger twin brother and the Parabellum's helmsman. *Methuselah: Long-life humanoid species. *Murakamimaru: Frontier pirate ship. N *Nebula Cup: Annual dinghy race for high school girls held on Calmwind. *Nine: Captain of the Dark Star. *Nora: Barbaroosa deputy officer. O *Odette II: Solar sailing ship. Training vessel of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Formerly the pirate ship Hakuchou, one of the Original Seven. *‎Original Seven: The first seven pirate ships to receive Letters of Marque during the War of Independence. *Orion Arm: A spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy. The Tau Ceti system is within this area. *Oyaji-san: Chef who operates under New Okuhama Airport. One of the Legendary Chef's five sons. P *Parabellum: Imperial pirate ship captained by Ironbeard. *Percy **Berinda Percy: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Perseus Arm: A spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy, next to the Orion Arm. *Phaser Arrow *Pirate *Pirate's Nest: A pirate hideout located in an asteroid field. *Pleiades-class: Old battleship class. *Princess Apricot: Cruise liner. Q *Queen Serendipity **Queen Serendipity (battleship): Maracot-class battleship. Flagship of the Serenity Defence Forces. **Queen Serendipity (colony ship): Ancient colony ship which carried the colonists who became the ancestors of the inhabitants of Serenity. R *Radar: System for scanning surroundings and detecting nearby objects. S *San-Daime: The Bentenmaru's engineer. *Sand of the Red Star: First planet of the Tau Ceti system. *Schnitzer: The Bentenmaru's tactical officer and a cyborg. *Sea of the Forest Star: Chiaki's homeworld. *Sea of the Morning Star: Third planet of the Tau Ceti system. Marika's homeworld. *‎Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station: Space station and port in orbit around the Sea of the Morning Star. *Serenity *Serenity Royal Family **Gruier Serenity: The 7th Princess of the Serenity Royal Family. **Grunhilde Serenity: The 8th Princess of the Serenity Royal Family. *Seven Star Federal Republic: Frontier nation. *Shangri-La: Frontier pirate ship captained by Master Dragon. *Short-timer: Short-lived humanoid species. *Shout Blue *Show: Agent of the Harold Lloyd Insurance Union. *Silent Whisper: Recently deployed space fighter. *Sideux **Yotof Sif Sideux: Grand Chamberlain of the Serenity Privy Council. *Silver Fox: Frontier pirate ship destroyed by the Grand Cross. *Skull Star *Southern Island: Frontier pirate ship. Destroyed en route to the Pirate's Nest. *‎Space University *Staple **Sasha Staple: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Stellar Alliance: The overseers of the colonised planets before the War of Independence. *Stellar Slayer: Star-powered weapon developed during the last days of the War of Independence. *Stone: Captain of the Big Catch. *Stone of the White Star: Second planet of the Tau Ceti system. *Subspace: Space that spacecraft move to while travelling FTL. *Symphony Angel: Angel-class liner. T *Talbot-class: A medium battleship class. *Tau Ceti system: The planetary system around the star Tau Ceti. *Ten: Captain of the Love Machine. *Touchdown: The moment an aircraft/spacecraft makes contact with the ground during landing. Also, when a spacecraft returns to normal space from subspace, usually after FTL travel. *Transponder: A device that broadcasts information on a ship's registration, location and heading. U *Ultimate Fairy: Cruise liner which Jenny Dolittle escaped from. V *Viracocha: Frontier pirate ship captained by Kachua. W *War of Independence: War fought between the Colony Federation worlds and their overseers, the Stellar Alliance, 120 years before the series. *‎Witherspoon: Captain of the El Santo. X Y *Yoshitomi **Yayoi Yoshitomi: A new member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. *Yunomoto **‎Izumi Yunomoto: A member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club. Z References